ojos que no ven, corazon que no siente
by yayish
Summary: un amor a ciegas y un corazon engañado inuxkag
1. Chapter 1

Ojos que no ven, corazón que no siente.

Cap.1

Podía oír el trinito de los pájaros y también sentía como los rayos de luz golpeaban mis ojos con tanta intensidad, era de dia, al parecer un hermoso día pero….yo no lo podía ver.

-señorita Kagome levántese por favor, se nos va ha hacer tarde y no creo que le guste llegar tarde a su clase- me dijo mi nana kaede, al entrar por la puerta de mi casa, dando pisadas sonoras pero cortas, nunca la había visto, no sabia como era ella pero, sentía que era una persona de gran corazón, por su voz y los años que llevaba cuidándome podía decir que tenia 62 años, y para mi era la madre que nunca conocí, joven y hermosa, esa era la forma en que la veía dentro de mi.

-kaede…-susurre levantando mis brazos- aun es temprano….-aunque sinceramente no sabia la hora que seria-….

-claro que no-dijo mas que enojada, mientras oía como habría puertas y cajones, de lo que yo ya sabia, era mi ropero.-son las 8 y tiene clases a las 9, y aun no se a parado de esa cama-me grito mas que desesperada.

-vale, vale voy-dije resignada, mientras colocaba una de mis manos en el buro de afrente que ya conocía y con la otra me impulsaba, para así poder buscar caminar hacia el baño, siguiendo una trayectoria que yo ya conocía desde que era niña una trayectoria que no conocía.

Abrí la puerta y poniendo mis manos al frente, empecé a caminar, esperando no tropezar contra nada como usualmente lo hacia

-señorita espera-oí decir a mi nana mientras encendía el interruptor y me tomaba de la mano para llevarme a la tina, nada podía hacer sola.

-sonreí- kaede no era necesario que encendieras la luz…..después de todo no puedo ver-dije con algo de melancolía pero tratando de sonar graciosa.

-pues con la luz apagada menos veras-me dijo regañándome y haciendo que soltara una pequeña risa

-venga apurémonos

-maldiciones…-susurre mientras me tocaba mi cabeza, dolía peor que cualquier cosa, y lo peor es que aunque siempre tomaba de mas, nunca me acostumbraba a las malditas resacas de el dia siguiente.

-mmm…-oí susurrar a mi lada, para al voltear encontrarme con una mujer, de cabello negro hasta el cuello, piel blanca y pestañas largas, podía notar como el maquillaje se le había corrido un poco y…la sabana cubría lo demás. Era hermosa, pero no era nada para mi, ni esa ni todas las que habían estado en mi cama, eso si, siempre elegía a las mejores.

Me levante de la cama, necesitaba tomar algo para la cabeza antes de que el zumbido en ella terminara de perforar mis oídos, note que no llevaba nada puesto-feh!..-susurre, al parecer había sido una buena noche y no la recordaba.

-InuYasha…a donde vas- oí decir a la mujer de mi cama, mientras intentaba se acomodaba mejor en ella

- a tomar algo, y vístete quiero que te vayas-dije cortante, con todas tenia que ser lo mismo, nunca se podían ir por ellas mismas, uno tenia que sacarlas

-pero que te pasa-oí gritar a la mujer mientras se paraba y tomaba su ropa, esperaba poder tomar una pastilla antes de oírla gritar, pero al parecer se adelanto

-lo que oíste, vete-dije tangente mientras buscaba por todas partes la cajita- maldiciones…se acabó-mencioné mientras empezaba a cambiarme

- ¡quien te crees para decirme lo que tengo que hacer!- y empezábamos de nuevo….

-feh!-dije, mientras tomaba mis llaves y mi mochila para comenzar a caminar hacia la puerta, ignorando lo que la mujer decía-cierras la puerta antes de salir –mencione mientras salía de mi departamento-que mujer..-dije mientras tomaba mi cabeza con mi mano y comenzaba a caminar hacia la farmacia

-¿vaya noche, no InuYasha?-dijeron por atrás de mi mientras escogía mis pastillas de siempre en la farmacia

-que quieres kuoga -mencioné enojado y cogiendo la caja

-vaya-dijo en forma de burla mientras el compraba la misma caja- se ve que esta ves no fue buena

-cállate-dije cortante- no se supone que deberías estar ya en clases-dije en forma de burla

-lo mismo digo, o es que el hijo de un empresario también puede comprar sus calificaciones-pregunto con sorna

-idiota-mencioné enojado mientras lo tomaba del cuello de su camisa y el tomaba el mío- no sabes nada, así que cierra tu maldita boca

-vaya-dijo sonriendo- no puedo creer que también sufras en eso-menciono mientras comenzaba a reír- pero vale, no continuare por oi-dijo soltando mi cuello mientras yo soltaba el de el- solo por que la señorita se ha asustado-dijo al ver a la enfermera que tenia la medicina en sus manos- hasta luego-mencionó al tomar la caja y dejar el dinero

-estúpido-susurre al hacer las mismas acciones que el-gracias… y disculpe-mencione mientras tomaba una pequeña pastilla y la metía a mi boca

-vaya al menos terminamos antes y te ver hermosa con la ropa que te trajo tu papa-mencionó mi nana mientras preparaba mi desayuno, no sabia de que color llevaba puesta la ropa, pero era un conjunto de una falda hasta las rodillas y una blusa con tirantes junto con unas zapatillas, aunque la verdad, no le ponía atención o si combinaba o si era la moda, por que kaede siempre había tenido un buen sentido de la moda, ya que ella había sido modelo en sus años.

-vaya..-mencioné, como si le estuviera poniendo atención a mi nana, mientras llegaba a mi el olor de mi desayuno al frente de mi

-vamos mi niña, come rápido que se nos hace tarde-dijo al volverse a la cocina

-vale…-susurre.

-maldito kuoga, maldita escuela, maldito padre-dije mientras caminaba

-creo que falto yo en la lista-dijo en forma de burla

-feh!, maldito Miroku-dije con una sonrisa arrogante

- bien ya nadie falta-dijo comenzándose a reír- mala noche-pregunto mientras saludaba a cuenta mujer se le ponía al frente

-cállate-dije riendo- otra mas en mi cama, así que no, fue como siempre

-deberías de ser estable-menciono reprochándome

-cállate-le conteste tangente- ya estoy estable con mi relación con Kikio, ¿no?-dije aburrido de esa platica

-riendo- eso si tiene que ser una burla, los dos se acuestan con cualquier desesperado o desesperada que tenga cuerpo

-bien-dije bostezando- entonces digamos que estoy estable con ella por mi padre

-es mas lógico-dijo riendo

-venga apúrate que tenemos clases-dije cansado

-y eso desde cuando te importa mi querido amigo-dijo en forma de burla

-desde que vi a Kikio dirigiéndose aquí-dije con fastidio

-InuYasha-me llamo la susodicha

-que-pregunte con simpleza

-se supone que tenias que pasar oí la noche con migo, ¿Dónde se supone que te metiste? Te estuve esperando,-reprochaba la mujer, mientras ponía sus manos en mi pecho y me comenzaba a besar, yo solo la rodeaba con los brazos, cierto era que no nos respetábamos, pero era hermosa la mujer: piel blanca como la nieve, los ojos negros, profundos y hermosos, el cabello largo y lacio hasta la cintura y un cuerpo, que nunca me cansaba de tener en las mañanas, noches y tardes- trabajo,- dije mientras le regalaba una sonrisa, al parecer el mar humor se había ido

-tontito-dijo en forma de juego- vamos acompáñame a mi salón-dijo arrastrándome

-y si te acompaño a la parte trasera de la escuela-le mencioné mientras la abrazaba por atrás y caminábamos dentro del instituto, sentía que la pastilla ya estaba haciendo efecto.

-si claro, nos vemos en clase-oi decir al tonto de Miroku- que tu y Kikio tengan lindo sexo- grito mas fuerte

-tonto-susurre

-idiota-dijo mi compañera, mientras nos desviábamos de su salón, había ganado.

La limosina seguía su curso, sentía como daba muchas vueltas, pero no sabia por donde íbamos.

-llegamos mi niña-me dijo mi nana al oír como habrían mi puerta, busque una mano que me ayudara a levantar y así poder empezar a caminar, mientras oía a mi nana despedirse de mi, para posterior mente dejarme sola la persona que me había ayudado. Me encontraba en una preparatoria "especial", era para gente sorda, muda y…ciega, lo curioso de esta es que se encontraba a un lado de otra preparatoria, solo que esta era "normal", así que emprendí mi camino que ya me había memorizado, caminaba, subía 4 escalones, doblaba a la izquierda y continuaba hasta topar con pared, para después buscar una puerta a la derecha, ese era mi salón de siempre, y aunque por ser hija de un famoso empresario, tenia la libertad de no cargar mis libros y dejarlos en el loquer, creía que así era peor, por que me tardaba en buscarlos y aunque era experta leyendo braille.

-Kagome, ¿eres tu?-escuché que preguntaban a mi lado

-si Ayumi,-dije mostrando una sonrisa, aunque era inútil, ella también era ciega

-que alegría, pensé que no vendrías-escuche que me decía de una forma mas relajada, mientras sentía como ella habría su loquer al lado de mi y empezaba a buscar sus libros

-chicas!-escuche a alguien mencionar a tras de nosotras- me alegra verlas- dijo Eri con una voz alta, ella era sorda..

-sonreí, mientras en un papel escribía, "a mi también me da gusto verte", y aunque sabia escribir en braille también había aprendido a escribir en "español" solo que…chueco

-y aquí esta Yuka-dijo grito mas que emocionada, ella era muda….."hola, buenos días", le escribí a Yuka.

-venga ahí que apurarnos-dijo Eri mientras nos ayudaba a buscar nuestros libros y nos guiaba hasta nuestros lugares, ella era nuestros ojos y a veces boca, por eso le tenia un carillo grande, era lo mas normal con nosotros…o eso creía

Por mas que buscaba no podía encontrar nada en que distraerme, teníamos examen de trigonometría y ya había acabado, y aunque era un donjuán que se acostaba con cuan chica le gustaba, también era listo, era por eso que nadie podía decirme nada, solo mi maldito padre.

Puse mi atención en la escuela de alado, era para gente "especial" como se decía aquí, la verdad es que sentía pena por ellos, vivir a expensas de otros y no poder ser aceptado, aunque siempre que veía, ellos Vivian una vida como la nuestra, solo que mas dura, y no entendía por que simplemente no se implementaban o operaban lo que tenían mal, estas eran escuelas de empresarios, presidentes y políticos, ¿Qué les faltaba?.

-feh!-susurre, mientras me estiraba y volvía a posar mis ojos en la ventana, me estaba aburriendo, y eso que apenas empezábamos el año, el ultimo año.

Mientras seguía perdiendo mi tiempo, pude notar como una mujer se ponía a la misma altura que yo, tenia el cabello azabache, vestía una falda azul claro con un cinturón negro de cuero y una blusa rosa de tirantes, que dejaba mucho a la vista…demasiado, aunque por ser días de calor, estaba perfecto…. Y sin contar que era hermosa….un poco parecido a Kikio….pero ella tenia un aire mas inocente, mas calmado y siempre sonreía, hermosa.

-señor Taisho, ha terminado-me pregunto el maestro mientras se paraba en frente de mi-

-si-dije con simpleza, mientras volvía a posar mi mirada en aquella chica, y notar que ella ya se estaba yendo del salón, mire mi reloj, ya había terminado la clase- me retiro-dije mientras aun estaba el maestro al frente de mi, ahí esta mi examen- dije mientras salía caminando del salón para después correr y tratar de ver a donde se dirigía ella, tenia que conocerla.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2. ¿Ciega?

Sentía como su corazón iba a salir de su pecho en cualquier momento mientras corría espaleras abajo, y todo por que su maldita curiosidad queria saber sobre esa mujer "especial", por que no creía que estuviera ahí por gusto, aunque si era hija de empresarios, ¿Por qué no simplemente pagaba?, tan tacaña era.

-InuYasha a donde vas-oyó gritar desde el piso donde momentos antes se encontraba

-a comer.-fue toda su respuesta, mientras salía de la escuela y se dirigía a la puerta de la escuela "especial" o el instituto shikon light.

-a donde vas niño-pregunto uno de los policías que se encontraba en la puerta

-a dentro-dijo con simpleza, como si fuera lo mas obvio

-pero si no tienes nada malo no puedes entrar, muchas de las personas como tu, entran a jugar con los alumnos de esta escuela por tener otras capacidades

-o pero si yo si estudio aquí….tengo….deficiencia…..¿mental?-dijo mostrando una cara de duda, al no saber que otra enfermedad poder inventar

-o…-menciono el señor, al no creer del todo- y por que no entraste como los otros a clases- pregunto con cierto enojo- ahorita no hay alumnos de apoyo que te pueda llevar a tu clase

-no se preocupe, se como llegar…-mencione mientras volvía a correr- idiota- susurre al empezar a buscar a la mujer, pero nada, no la veía por ninguna parte, pero no me rendiría, después de pasar por tantas tonterías, no me iría de aquí como si nada.

Mis clases habían terminado por el momento, puesto que estaban aplicando examen, y aunque no veía, era muy buena, por eso deseaba poder entrar a una carrera que me proporcionara lo mejor, pero sabia que seria muy difícil encontrar un lugar donde estudiar….y mas para mi, o para nosotros, era por eso que mi padre me había dicho que trabajaría en su empresa, la de modas mas grande del mundo, y eso, eso me molestaba.

-Kagome iremos a comer, ¿quieres algo? – me pregunto Eri mas que feliz

-"no gracias, quiero ir a la sala de música"-le escribí esperando haber atinado poner la nota al frente de ella

-vale, vale-dijo mi amiga después de leerla- te vemos dentro de poco

-solo asentí, mientras ponía una de mis manos en los casilleros y empezaba a caminar

-Kagome-oí que me llamaban por atrás

-¿quien es?-pregunte desconcertada, había oído esa voz antes, pero no sabia de quien se trataba, cuando uno pierde un sentido, los demás se agudizan, eso hacia que oyera tantas voces pero me era difícil identificarlas

-Hojo-menciono la persona, ya recordaba…

-a tu eres de los alumnos de apoyo, ¿cierto?-mencioné, mientras intentaba localizar donde se encontraba el para poder mirarle al frente, o mas bien que el me viera.

-si así es-dijo tomando mi mano, el se encontraba a mi lado- ¿ a donde te dirijes?

-a la sala de música, queria tocar el piano, o cantar-dije sonrojada-

-a cierto, tu eres integrante del coro y del grupo de música de la escuela-dijo, mientras sentía como me sonreía, como si recordada cosas gracias de mi o ¿esta feliz?

-si-le respondí algo apenada, no sabia que me conocieran, normalmente no era sociable…tenia miedo…

-venga, te acompaño, me queda de paso- dijo tomando mi mano entre las suyas para empezar a guiarme delicadamente y lentamente

-gracias…-dije mientras sentía como mi cara empezaba a calentarse y hasta llegar a mis oídos, me preguntaba, mientras caminaba con Hojo a mi lado, como era el, de que color tenia el cabello, sus ojos, que aspecto tenia…queria saber-Hojo….-susurre

-si dime-me contesto con un tono de curiosidad y amabilidad

-…..persona si pregunto pero…..¿ me dejarías saber como eres?-dije mas que apenada mientras desviaba mi mirada a otra parte, pero era inútil, nos habíamos parado y sentía como el clavaba su mirada en mi…era una tonta.

-claro-dijo riendo un poco- venga no tengas miedo- dijo tomando mis manos entre las suyas y haciendo que las pasara por su rostro, mientras el tenia los ojos cerrados, tenia el cabello corto, la cara pequeña, la nariz fina y terminaba en punta los ojos medianos y una boca pequeña, era lindo…

-gracias-susurre, alejando mis manos y escondiéndolas a tras de mi espalda

-de nada- dijo entre risas- aquí es donde te dejo, el salón esta a tu izquierda

-gracias-volví a susurrar, mientras con las manos tanteaba lo que yo creía era la puerta

-cualquier cosa me hablar, ¿tienes celular?-pregunto amablemente

-si…-dije al entregándoselo y oír como empezaba a teclear en el.

-si me necesitas solo teclea el numero 8, los demás están ocupados por tu familia, así que ocupe casi el ultimo-dijo al entregándomelo y escuchar como sus pisadas se hacían mas lejanas

-si…-susurre, aunque creo, que el ya no me había oído

Diablos, ahora si detestaba esta escuela, donde sea que volteaba veía a puro tonto….bueno "especial" que no oía, veía o hablaba,

-feh!, donde me vine a meter-dije mientras continuaba mi caminata- maldiciones, regresaré me he cansado de buscar a esa mocosa-dije al doblar en otra esquina y caminar-………….

_El valle verde estaba tan calmado  
en medio corría un riachuelo tan azul….  
una bella doncella, desesperada, había conocido a su amor verdadero allí y le dijo que….  
ella le diría.._

Esa canción provenía de la habitación de alado….pero quien podría cantar esa canción… era ya muy vieja, y recordaba….que era la que le cantaba su madre…antes de morir por darle a el su maldita vida.

"prométeme que cuando veas una rosa blanca pensarás en mi  
te quiero tanto,  
nunca te dejaré marchar,  
seré el fantasma de esa rosa"

Por esa razón, el había dejado la música, la amabilidad, la esperanza y el poder creer, para convertirse en el hombre que era ahora, así era mejor.

Sus ojos creían en misterios  
yacería entre las hojas del ámbar  
Su alma era salvaje, corazón de niña aunque gentil, silenciosa y tierna y él la amaría..  
cuando ella le dijera..

-diablos-susurro, al sentir como esa canción le empezaba a traer recuerdos- basta-grito al entrar al salón, y grata fue su sorpresa al encontrarse con la mujer que había estado persiguiendo, junto con otros 4 hombres que tenia cada uno un instrumento

-quien te crees que eres para venir a interrumpir nuestro ensayo-dijo uno de ellos con la vos muy levantada, ¿seria sordo?

-tu-dije señalando a la mujer-ven

-………

-que no me oíste-dije mas que enojado, evitando la mirada de enfado de los otros

-si me estas hablando a mi…-dije por primera ves al intruso que había interrumpido nuestro ensayo- lo siento pero no pude ver si es que me señalaste….soy ciega…-dije con un poco de tristeza

-¿ciega?- susurre al notar mi sorpresa, ella tenia los ojos abiertos, pero era…de color gris y aunque posaba su mirada en mi, no pareciera que estuviera viéndome….era ciega

-……..-me dirigí hacia ella y la tome de la mano- acompáñame- le pedí mientras empezaba a sentirme mal por lo que le había hecho antes.

-a donde te llevas a Kagome-protesto uno de mis compañeros de ensayo mientras era arrastrada poco a poco, ¿Quién era este hombre?

-quédate donde estas, solo quiero hablar con ella-dije tangente

-pero….yo no te conozco-dijo la mujer mientras se me quedaba viendo con una mirada perdida…..era cierto ella no sabia quien era yo, entonces ¿Cuál era la razón que tenia al llevármela,? O mejor pregunta ¿ por que me había metido en tanto por conocerla?,

-feh!, camina-me contestó mientras caminaba con migo a lo que yo suponía ya era fuera del salón

-espera, por favor, no se quien eres y no se a donde me llevas, te suplico me dejes-le comencé a pedir, mientras intentaba a zafarme de su agarre,

-cállate, no es como si te fuera ha hacer algo malo….no si no me lo pides-dije al recuperar mi yo de nuevo

-….-me sonroje- de eso nada!, que te den quien sea que eres-respondí mas que enojada, basta de querer hacerlo por las buenas, tenían que ser por las malas, como siempre me decía mi nana

-vaya, pensé que eras como todos aquí, de los que no se pueden ni defender

-…………-lo cierto era que tenia miedo, pero no se lo iba a de mostrar- que es lo que quieres- pregunte intentando sonar enojada, pero había fallado, y ¿por que seguía caminando con el?

-reí- venga de ser tan molestosa y estorbosa que ya llegamos-dije mientras soltaba su mano y me tiraba al pasto

-en….en donde estamos-susurre al no saber donde me encontraba

-en el jardín de tu escuela-dije con simpleza, mientras miraba como la mujer empezaba a voltear por todos lados- que buscas-dije en forma de burla

-………….-agache la mirada, cierto, que era lo que buscaba, no podría encontrar algo que perdiera…..

-…..- y es que no me cansaba en serio de cometer estupideces, sabia que ella no se merecía como me estaba comportando con ella, pero es que no sabia por que me había metido en tanta estupidez solo por querer verla……

-me quiero ir…-susurre mientras seguía con la cabeza gacha,

-feh!- dije, mientras la miraba mas, se veía tan triste, y no creo que solamente fuera por lo que dije, pareciera que se encontraba sola o que estaba encerrada dentro de ella, desprendía tristeza y no solo por el tono de la canción, si no por que se veía que ella no era feliz, que sufría, ¿seria que eso me llamaba la atención en ella?- vete-le dije al sentirme frustrado por cada tontería que pensaba

-pero si tu fuiste el tonto que me trajo hasta aquí, y no se como regresar-dije desesperada, empezaba a asustarme- quiero me lleves de regreso

-no seas inútil-le dije ya enojado, cierto era que estaba aquí por mi, pero al menos debería de pedir las cosas amablemente

-……eres un tonto, ya te dije que soy ciega-dije enojada

- y que esperas con eso-dije mirándola con rencor- que me apiade de ti y te ayude solo por que no eres capaz de hacer las cosas por ti misma-pregunte enojado- si eres ciega entonces lucha mas que los demás y demuestras que eso no es un obstáculo, no esperes a que las cosas lleguen a ti-dije enojado al ver como me había equivocado, ella era linda, pero inútil

-tu no sabes nada-le reproche ya enfadada mientras comenzaban a acumularse lagrimas en mis ojos- tu no entiendes lo que es vivir encerrado por no ser capaz de cuidase por si sola, lo difícil que es estudiar al no poder ver las notas en el pizarrón, lo que es que todos mundo te señale y te etiquete, no soy inútil, solo que nunca había venido a esta parte y no se por donde comenzar a caminar-le grite mientras comenzaba a llorar,- te detesto-le grite mientras corría hacia atrás, esperando no tropezar

-…………oye espera-alcance a decir mientras salía de mi sorpresa, otra estupidez que cometía-..¡espera!-dije mientras corría a tras de ella, pero la había perdido-diablos

-es el-gritaron a tras de mi

-así que deficiencia mental-dijo el policía que llegaba con los otros 4 de la sala de música

-diablos-volví a mencionar

Ya no había oído su voz, pero estaba segura que me había dejado, y cuando ya no lo oía iba a parar pero tropecé esperando sentir el suelo en mi cara

-vaya, por poco y no te atrapo Kagome-dijo Hojo tomando mi cintura con sus dos manos

-Hojo….-susurre, mientras sentía como el me ayudaba a ponerme de pie….-tenia mucho miedo-dije empezando a llorar y abrazándome mas a el.

-….Kagome….-susurro mientras me abrazaba y dejaba que me desahogara


	3. Chapter 3 recordandote

Cap.3. pensándote

-….-que pena, me había pasado llorando casi toda la tarde con Hojo y ahora el tenia que llevarme a clase, por que claro, no podía ver… y para colmo había mojado su camisa…que pena-emmm si quieres puedo comprarte otra camisa…..esa…la he mojado-dije mientras sentía como se encontraba el con mi mano entre su brazo del lado derecho.

-se ríe- no te preocupes no es como si se hubiera roto o quemado, además esta me gusta, gracias-dijo deteniéndose en la puerta de lo que yo suponía era mi salón

-oh, bueno….entonces gracias…y perdón por lo de hace rato- ese tipo en serio me las iba a pagar si lo volvía a ver,…..aunque esperaba que no fuera pronto

-vale-me contesto lleno de alegría- si quieres te puedo acompañar a tu casa….

-gracias, pero mi nana viene por mi….-susurre, sintiéndome totalmente tonta al decir que alguien todavía me tenia que recoger…..pero que va, no podía hacer nada

-oh, esta bien, será otro dia, cuídate-me dijo mientras besaba mi mejilla….¿desde cuando nos despedíamos así?

-si…-conteste apenada mientras entraba a mi salón y poder oír que el profesor aun no llegaba. A Hojo lo conocía desde la secundaria, pero nunca le prestaba mucha atención, el era normal, yo no, y ahora me preguntaba, ¿Cómo era posible que el me tratara como si nos conociéramos de toda la vida?, dicen que hay gente demasiado buena.

Maldiciones y maldiciones, no podía creer lo que había tenido que pasar, todo por una chiquilla llorona, mira que en ves de eso pude haber sacado a Kikio y divertirme, pero no, se me ocurrió ir a buscar a la mujer con semblante tierno y lindo cuerpo y para colmo, casi me acusan de violador y agresivo por la culpa de esos, diablos si la volvía a ver juro que me las pagaría.

-donde estuviste InuYasha, tu novia estaba de quejumbrosa y ni yo ni sango podíamos aguantarla mas de lo máximo, 2 min.- me preguntaba y reclamaba Miroku mientras se destapaba los oídos.

-nada, solo fui a ver a alguien-dije con simpleza, mientras me sentaba al lado de Miroku, el cual se encontraba debajo de un árbol.

-no ya enserio-dijo riéndose- tu no buscas a nadie, haces que te busquen-dijo como si fuera lo normal, y era cierto, y entonces ¿Qué diablos había hecho allá?, enserio me las iba a pagar esa niña.

-ya ves-dije mientras me acostaba entre el pasto y miraba al cielo, esa niña

-vaya hasta que te apareces- ¿más reclamos?

-venga Sango, que no ves que el señor acaba de venir de haber buscado a alguien-dijo Miroku mientras veía a la mujer, mi amiga, sentarse al lado de el mientras que yo aparentaba mirar el cielo

-se rió- en serio-pregunto confundida- el nunca aria eso-contesto como si fuera lo mas cierto, diablos empezaba a creer que la niña había hecho que la fuera a buscar, aunque era una ridiculez, ni yo ni ella nos conocíamos y solo la había visto por la ventana, malditas ventanas nunca sirven para nada

-por cierto,-dijo sango interrumpiéndome antes de empezar a pelearme con ella- tu padre te buscaba

-diablos-dije enojado- ahora que va a querer-me pregunte mas a mi que ellos

-no lo se, solo dijo que luego te volvería ha hablar-vaya, que típico de mi padre

-gracias

-entonces por que no nos vamos yendo-pregunto Miroku- ya solo falta una clase y enserio quiero dormir el dia de hoy-dijo estirando las manos

- ¿Qué pasa?, anoche estuviste ocupado con otra-dijo sango muy fríamente, pues que le pasaba ha esta mujer, sabia que Miroku era como yo

-oh, venga solo un poco nada del otro mundo-dijo el otro como si nada, y sango se enojaba mas, y ahora ¿a esta que le pasaba?

-vaya…-susurro la mujer mientras comenzaba a comer su ensalada de fruta

-InuYasha-escuche que me gritaban, vaya al menos ya había encontrado con que me animaría

-dime Kikio-conteste entre sensual y curioso a la mujer

- por que te fuiste sin mi-dijo quejándose, algo que nunca cambiaba, a la mujer no se le podía complacer, bueno algunas veces

-es que fui a ver algo- otra mentira, me preguntaba ya cuantas le había dicho y cuantas me había dicho ella,

-eso fue grosero, queria pasar la otra hora contigo-dijo mientras se acostaba a mi lado y colocaba su cabeza en mi pecho, mientras empezaba a desabotonar mi camisa

-lo siento- no de hecho no, pero a las mujeres les gustaba oír eso

-venga y por que no aprovechamos el tiempo que nos queda-dijo muy cerca de mi boca

-creo que tengo que ir a ver si ya salió una amiga-dijo Sango levantándose, rayos me había olvidado de ellos

-te acompaño-dijo Miroku siguiendo su ejemplo

-como quieras-oí decir a la mujer mientras se alejaban, y Kikio no se había despegado de mi en ningún momento

-y…-pregunto mientras rosaba mis labios una y otra ves, esta mujer me estaba volviendo loco

-feh!-dije antes de besar sus labios con tanta fiereza, me gustaba contar con una mujer en momentos como estos, me volteé quedando encima de ella mientras metía mi mano por debajo de su blusa y acariciaba su vientre plano y suave mientras que ella comenzaba a acariciar mi pecho sin para, sentía que me estaba comenzando a desesperar por hacer cosas tan simples, así que subí mi mano hasta lo que seria su pecho y comencé a masajearlo por encima de su bracear.

-quítalo….-gimió la mujer, mientras enrollaba sus piernas a mi cintura

-ahorita no….-le susurre mientras mordía el lóbulo de su oreja y comenzaba a bajar por su cuello con mi lengua hasta su pecho, que se encontraba ya con la blusa desabrochada, en ese momento baje mi mano hasta sus piernas, agradeciendo que ella vistiera con short, así las cosas eran mejor, comencé a acariciar su pierna derecha, mientras iba metiendo cada ves mi mano por debajo del short

-quítalo….-volvió a gemir Kikio

-ahorita no….-volví a susurrarle mientras besaba sus labios de nuevo con fiereza y comenzaba a bajar por su mentón hasta su pecho, me separe de ella y pude notar que no aguantaba los placeres que estaba produciendo mi mano debajo de su short, mientras ella comenzaba a jadiar y a retorcerse de placer, mientras que sentía que para mi, ya era rara la ver en que me perdía en el sexo, de tantas veces que lo hacia ya no sentía lo mismo, tanto así que podía controlarme.

-vámonos-le dije mientras sacaba mi mano de su short y bajaba sus piernas de ella de mi cintura pero ella se aferraba mas

-no-dijo enojada- quiero quedarme mas tiempo contigo-reprocho la mujer

-tengo que irme temprano, mi padre me buscaba-dije desatando por fin su agarre para así parame a abrocharme mi camisa- pero si quieres te veo hoy en la noche-susurre mientras la ayudaba a pararse y comenzaba a besar su cuello y a morderlo mientras abrochaba la blusa de ella.

-a las 12:00-susurro mientras se aferraba a mi

-bien-le conteste mientras comenzaba a caminar, para después sentir como ella se aferraba a mi brazo uniendo su mano con la mía, hacia tiempo que no tomaba a nadie de la mano, y era por que para mi, no significaba nada

-me encontraba caminando con mis amigas a la puerta, por fin había terminado mis clases y daba gracias a eso, queria olvidar al chico de hace rato, aunque si me ponía a pensarlo el había sido el 4 chico con quien hablaba….bien, se podía decir, aunque queria saber la razón por la que me había buscado, si su voz no me era familiar….como se llamaría, era la pregunta que me hacia en la cabeza, queria saber su nombre….pero lo detestaba.

-Kagome allá esta tu nana-grito mi amiga- nos vemos luego, ya han venido por nosotras

-no sabia a que hora había llegado hasta el portón, pensaba mientras agarraba un papel y escribía "si gracias"-nos vemos

-adiós Kagome-se despidieron mis amigas mientras sentía como alguien tomaba mi brazo derecho

-mi niña, como te fue el dia de hoy-pregunto mi nana amablemente mientras me ayudaba a subir al carro

-bien, gracias-dije recordando la voz de aquel hombre, lo detestaba

-que bueno-dijo después de un rato mi nana, mientras se subía al carro- es momento de que nos vayamos tu padre invito a un colega y su familia a la casa, por lo que tenemos que arreglarte

-si….gracias nana-dije mientras miraba hacia el frente

Vaya no me sorprendía haber visto a esa niña de nuevo ser ayudada para poder subir a su carro. Mientras salía de la escuela lance un vistazo hacia esa escuela y grande fue mi sorpresa al ver a la niña saliendo con sus amigas, agarrada de una de ella mientras que momentos después fue ayudada por una señora ya grande, no pude evitar sentir ternura por ella, se veía realmente linda, indefensa e inocente, y era de esperarse, apostaba a que no la dejaban salir para nada y lo peor, es que era tanto su inocencia que queria quedarme con ella y recuperar algo de ternura verdadera que ya había perdido, maldiciones en que pensaba, me dije a mi mismo mientras pasaba mi mano por mis ojos, la escuela me estaba afectando.

.-que ves inu…-susurro Kikio mordiendo el lóbulo de mi oreja-nada-dije besando sus labios y ver como el carro se alejaba

-me voy-dije separándome de sus labios, no traje carro y tengo que ver que quiere mi padre a su trabajo-dije mientras me despedía con la mano de mis amigos y besaba a Kikio para así irme caminando de la escuela.

- a las 12:00- me recordó Kikio

-si-le grite mientras veía que en mi celular había llamadas perdidas de mi padre, diablos eso ocasionaría problemas, pensé mientras llamaba al numero registrado

-bueno-escuche que me contestaba mi padre

-para que me buscabas-dije con simpleza

-hasta que te dignas a contestar-dijo este enojado- crees que el celular es solo un adorno o agenda para tus amoríos-me dijo, mientras yo intentaba no caer en su juego de hacerme enojar, siempre salía perdiendo

-que querías-volví a preguntar

-iremos a casa de uno de mis colegas esta noche e iremos toda la familia, Sesshomaru también estará ahí, así que te quiero vestido formalmente a las 9:00 de la noche en la casa, y no quiero tonterías ni escusas

-y también vas a llevar a la zorra que esta en tu casa-pregunte enojado al recordad que esa mujer era quien ahora estaba en el lugar de donde un dia estaba mi madre

-cállate-me grito mi padre- a las mujeres se les respeta, y no empieces con tonterías, a esa hora te quiero y si esta ves te comportas como se debe, te dejare poder administrar ya tu dinero de la empresa, de la parte que te toca

-si, para convertirme como el tonto de mi hermano-dije en forma de burla

-madura InuYasha, te veo en la casa 8:30 para irnos y llegar allá a las 9:00-dijo colgándome, diablos como odiaba estas salidas en que teníamos que aparentar se familia unida, pero una ves que pudiera controlar mi parte de la empresa podría separarme de esa estúpida familia que tanto había cambiado con la muerte de mi madre. Cambie de curso y me dirigí a mi departamento para poder buscar algo que ponerme.

Me encontraba en el baño acostada en la tina mientras seguía pensando en lo que había dicho ese hombre, sentía que queria saber o buscar algo pero, ¿Qué seria?. Había terminado los pocos deberes que ya tenia, hacer mi tarea, tocar el piano un rato y practicar una que otra pieza de canción, era lo que podía hacer.

-Kagome, ya sal, te he escogido un hermoso vestido y ya tengo los zapatos y tocado que usaras-me dijo mi nana al otro lado de la puerta

-voy-conteste mientras buscaba la toalla en su lugar pero no la encontraba, así que decidí moverme un poco mas hacia adelante, pero no note que estaba el jabón haciendo que me callera y me lastimara mi pierna derecha.-diablos-dije al empezar a sentir como las lagrimas comenzaban a rodar por mis mejillas, era inútil y eso no había cambiado en nada en mi_..." si eres ciega entonces lucha mas que los demás y demuestras que eso no es un obstáculo, no esperes a que las cosas lleguen a ti", _eso era lo que me había dicho ese tipo….-tonto-susurre mientras me trataba de levantar apoyando mis manos en la tina y sentir como punzaba el dolor en mi pierna derecha, pero aun así decidí no hacer caso, de seguro solo seria un moretón lo que me saldría. Busque mi toalla y intente salir por la puerta aparentando no haberme pasado nada.

-ya nana, gracias-dije mientras era guiada por ella a sentarme y comenzarme a vestir

Diablos hace tiempo que había dejado de utilizar smoking pero no había de otra, mi parte de la empresa lo pedía y no se la dejaría al tonto de mi hermano, o medio hermano y si era peor, mi lo que era mi casa había cambiado demasiado.

-vaya no pensé verte tan puro-dijo el idiota de Sesshomaru al frente de mi con mi padre a un lado y la otra a la derecha de mi padre, el vestía un smoking azul marino fuerte con una playera azul claro, mi padre vestía de negro con una camisa blanca, su acompañante era una mujer de de caballera blanca y, por el tipo de ropa que traía puesta, tenia cuerpo, traía un vestido rojo intenso que con cortes a los lados de la cadera y uno en su vientre en forma de gota; por otra parte yo vestía un smoking blanco con una camisa rosa claro.

-feh, cállate-le dije volteando mi mirada

-vámonos-dijo inu no Taisho mientras caminaba con la mujer agarrada de su brazo derecho hacia la puerta

-feh!-susurre

No sabia bien que vestía pero sabia que tenia el cabello recogido, el vestido me llegaba hasta el suelo y tenia un maquillaje muy leve. Me encontraba ya en la puerta con mi hermanito Sota que se encontraba tomando mi mano y al otro lado estaba mi prima Rin, mayor que yo y que vivía con nosotros al no ser de aquí pero venia a estudiar.

Mi padre y abuelo se encontraban en el despacho y mi nana estaba preparando la cena para cuando llegaran los invitados, me sentía rara por que esta era la primera vez que mi padre nos pedía a todos estar, normalmente cenaba el con sus colegas, al parecer esta persona era su mejor amigo.

Oí como tocaron el timbre y también sentí como Sota se aferraba mas a mi mano

-sonríe kag- me dijo feliz el niño, yo solo solté una risita para después mostrar una sonrisa en el momento en que el mayordomo abrió la puerta.


	4. Chapter 4 reencuentro

Cap.4 Reencuentro

Maldiciones no dejaba de pensar que esta noche seria la peor de todas, tenia que aparentar vivir con una familia amorosa solo para que mi padre pudiera dejarme en paz y, claro, con dinero.

Pero grande fue mi sorpresa al encontrarme con la chiquilla al frente de mi, tenia un vestido blanco tableado con perlas rosas, era verdaderamente hermoso en ella, tenia el cabello amarrado, pero le caía como cascada y tenia varias perlas del lado derecho adornando su cabeza, y lo mejor, era que estaba sonriendo, era simplemente hermosa

-buenos días somos la familia Taisho-dijo mi padre, mientras yo no paraba de ver a la niña, que no se veía nada niña

-buenos días-le contesté al señor cortés mente mientras hacia una pequeña reverencia y este me la correspondía.- mi padre se encuentra en el despacho, pero ya se le ha mandado ha hablar, mi nombre es Kagome Higurashi y el es Sota, mi hermano, mi prima Rin y mi nana Kaede y estamos honrados con su presencia, y con su familia

-gracias-dijo mi padre,- ella es mi esposa Irasue, mi Hijo mayor, Sesshomaru y mi hijo menor….

-hola, InuYasha Taisho, para servirte-dije acercándome a ella, ignorando las miradas de mi familia y notando como esta se tensaba, al parecer me recordaba, un punto a mi favor-Kagome

-….igualmente- le conteste después de un rato, me había costado mucho reaccionar, nunca pensé que esto llegaría a pasar, no a mi

-Taisho que milagro-exclamo mi padre mientras caminaba hacia aquí, deduje que con mi abuelo al oír varias pisadas a la ves

-el gusto es mío amigo-respondió mi padre mientras iba y estrechaba la mano del padre de Kagome

-pero pasen por favor, Kaede ve a ver que la comida ya este hecha-dijo mi abuelo, mientras oía como Kaede se alejaba

-Sota, ve por la caja de madera que esta en mi despacho-pidió mi padre

-si padre-dijo mi hermano al momento que comenzaba a correr

-entonces, pasemos-dijo mientras oía como se alejaban pisadas, pero sentía que InuYasha no se movía de al frente de mi

-vamos-pregunto mientras sentía como tomaba mi mano y la colocaba enrollándola con la suya

-no soy inútil, yo puedo-contesté recordando sus palabras y tratando de quitar mi mano de la suya, pero el no me dejaba

-escucha sobre eso….lo siento, es que pensé…-dije tratando de explicar el malentendido, con ella, de alguna forma sentía que lo que había dicho estaba mal

-no importa, me da igual tu no sabes nada-dije tratando de caminar, pero el vestido estaba tan largo que por poco me caía, así que trate de esperar a sentir el golpe, pero nada

-entonces explícame-le exigí mientras la sostenía con mi mano derecha por la cintura y la otra la mantenía en el suelo para poder sostenerme

-…-podía sentir su cuerpo sobre el mío, y eso me aterraba, era el primer hombre que estaba tan cerca de mi.- no entiendo por que te gustaría enterarte, a ti no te incumbe, no somos nada

-entonces volvámonos amigos- diablos ahora si estaba mal, mira que yo pidiendo amistad cuando eso eran temas sin importar para mi, diablos maldita mujer

-…..

-Kagome- oí gritar a mi hermano- ven a cenar- volvió a gritar Sota, al parecer se estaba acercando

-entonces, mejor cenemos y luego caminamos-dije mientras la ayudaba a pararse, para así ella pasara su brazo por el mío y poder dirigirnos al comedor.

-por que tardaron tanto hija-me pregunto mi padre, mientras yo me sentía rara al estar de esta forma con quien se suponía yo me queria vengar

-es que me caí-respondí apenada, al recordar como antes había tenido el cuerpo de InuYasha rosando el mío

-entonces siéntense a cenar-dijo mi abuelo, mientras sentía como InuYasha me ayudaba a sentarme para después el hacer lo mismo a mi lado derecho.

-y dime amigo, como vas con la empresa-pregunto mi padre, una ves que la comida estaba siendo servida-

-de maravilla, los comercios que he abierto son cada ves mas seguro y fuertes con otros países eso me…..-después de eso, no pude poner mas atención a mi padre al sentir como InuYasha tomaba mi mano que estaba en mis piernas haciendo que me sonrojara y me sintiera entre bien y tonta por ese gesto

-crees que sea buena idea que salgamos caminar-pregunte a Kagome al ver como mi hermano comenzaba a coquetear con su prima, Rin creo era el nombre, y para empeorarla estaban empezando ha hablar de las empresas, cosa que nunca me había interesado, aunque no faltaba mucho para que yo me hiciera cargo de mi parte de la empresa

-si-conteste levemente mientras colocaba mi servilleta a un lado de mi plato- padre me gustaría poder ir a caminar, me duele un poco la cabeza-dije

-si quieren, podría acompañar a la dame-dije viendo la reaccione del padre, el abuelo y el hermano, todas asesinas- si quieren…-dije mirando con algo de miedo a los tres hombres

-si no te preocupes-dijo de ¿mala gana?, mi padre

-gracias-dije mientras me paraba con la ayuda de InuYasha y era guiada por el

-vaya, si que es difícil poder estar con tu familia-conteste ya saliendo de la casa y caminando hacia un kiosco que era de la casa

-de que hablas-pregunte, no entendía a que se refería

-pues de las miradas que tu padre, abuelo y hermano me mandaron

-reí- lo siento, no lo vi-dije entre divertida y desilusionada

-diablos como odiaba verla así- pero es mejor, si no te hubieras reído-conteste tratando de sonar divertido, y lo había logrado ella había soltado una pequeña risita

-y, esta ves me dirás a donde me llevas-pregunte al saber que de nuevo no sabia a donde iba

-si, a un kiosco que encontré de momento en tu casa, no te preocupes no te puedo llevar a mas de aquí, me mataría tu padre-le dije mientras le ayudaba a subir las escaleras

- cierto-dije al tentar con la mano, donde se suponía debería de estar un asiento y poder sentarme, para después sentir como el se sentaba a mi lado

-y me dirás que es lo difícil de ser ciega-pregunté, tratando de romper el hielo que se había producido segundos antes

-no entiendo por que te interesa saber, no es que seamos amigos-le dije agachando mi cabeza

-creí habértelo dicho antes, quiero ser tu amigo-que estupideces decía, pero era la verdad- así que dime un poco de ti

-que quieres saber-pregunte al saber que el no pararía

-por que si tu padre es millonario, no te trasplantas unos ojos-bueno era pregunta no queria hacerla, pero al ver que ella se ofrecía a contestar mis dudas, no podía evitar preguntar

-te equivocas, ya me habían hecho trasplantes, pero mis corneas no las aceptaban y después de uno o dos días se votaban y no volvía a ver, las únicas compatibles son las de mi padre, mi abuelo y hermano, y no quiero que ellos se queden ciegos por mi, es algo…horrible

-…y como es que….pues vives-dije dudando en preguntar

-sonreí- no es fácil, solo salgo de mi casa a la escuela y viceversa, mis amigas también tienen problemas como yo, y pues como no puedo ayudar en la casa, me distraigo con la música, se leer a mi forma y en el caso de escribir….no se si es bonita mi letra….mi nana me viste…..en pocas palabras soy inútil…-dije, susurrando esto ultimo al empezar a recordar mi vida, cierto, todo lo hacia con ayuda, nada sola

-te equivocas-le dije al ver como ella apretaba su vestido- no eres inútil, por que si fuera así, cualquier persona en tu lugar no aria nada y esperaría sentado a que la solución le llegue y arregle su vida, tu en cambio haces tu vida-dije mientras colocaba un mechón de cabello a tras de su oreja y sentía como esta se sorprendía para después sonrojarse

-te ves hermosa el dia de hoy-bien, eso no lo había pensado, pero sentía la necesidad de decírselo

-….gracias-susurre, no entendía que me pasaba, el corazón me latía muy fuerte, tanto que me dolía-…y dime, como es tu vida- pregunte tratando de sonar lo mas natural posible

-…-y esa era la pregunta que no queria responder, mi vida, no podía decirle que me la pasaba acostando con mujeres distintas ni que desde niño había odiado la música cuando mi madre había muerto y mucho menor, que tenia una novia..

-supongo que tienes….una novia….y….amigos-dije algo apenada

-si….y….si-susurre, para después notar como ella no respondía nada y apretaba mas su vestido

-…pues tienes una vida perfecta, ¿no?-….tenia novia….eso…no me lo esperaba, pero de alguna forma tenia que ser así….

-perfecta-dije con arrogancia- no, las vidas perfectas no existen-dije mientras apoyaba mi espalda a la pared- la mujer con la que llego mi padre es mi madrastra y su hijo es mi hermanastro, y aunque no vivo con ellos, no los tolero, yo vivo en un departamento que yo pago eso no es tener una vida feliz

-al menos tu conociste a tu madre-susurre- yo nunca la vi, ella murió al dar a luz a Sota, y aun así nunca la conocí-dije con melancolía

-…..-por mas que lo veía, no había duda, ella había sufrido, y no era como las demás personas con las que estaba, ella era, distinta, eso o me algo me había afectado severamente

-kag, joven InuYasha-oí gritar a mi hermano- el señor Taisho me ha mando a decirle que ya se van-oí decir a mi hermano mientras tomaba bocanadas de aire

-si gracias-dije parándome de mi asiento, las 12:00 en punto que tarde se había hecho- vamos-dije estirando mi mano a Kagome para empezar a caminar hacia su casa

-gracias- susurre mientras caminábamos

-¿Por qué?-pregunte confundido, no había hecho nada

-por querer ser mi amigo-le susurre apenada

-…..-y pensar que solo me interesa el físico en ella me llevo a conocerla mejor, al parecer las ventanas si servían para algo

-entonces así quedamos amigo-oí decir a mi padre, mientras se despedía estrechando la mano del señor Higurashi

-claro, no hay duda-oí responder a mi padre, al parecer había quedado en algo con el señor Taisho

-entonces nos vemos-dijo mi padre para salir de la casa de los Higurashi con mi madrastra

-hasta mañana kag-susurre en el oído de Kagome mientras le daba un pequeño beso en su mejilla-que descanses-dije mientras me separaba de ella y comenzaba a caminar, mientras sentía miradas inquisidoras detrás de mi.

-adiós….-susurre

-Kagome, creo que seria bueno que te fueras a dormir para el dia de mañana-dijo mi nana

-si…voy.-susurre apenada

-yo te acompaño kag-dijo mi hermano mientras me tomaba de la mano y me jalaba escaleras arriba

-que día-oí decir a mi abuelo antes de subir

-que día-susurre al entras a mi departamento, aun sentía la suave piel de Kagome bajo mis labios, se sentía tan suave, me preguntaba a que sabria

-asta que llegas-oí decir a un lado de mi al momento de entras a mi cuarto, diablos Kikio

-lo siento, seme hiso tarde-dije caminando a mi cama para empezar a sacarme los zapatos y comenzar a desamarrar mi corbata

-eso es todo-grito la mujer enojada- estuve aquí esperándote y ni siquiera te dignas a ver como es que me visto

-venga venga-dije volteándola a ver, vaya tenia razón, lo único que la cubría era un bracear negro con encajes rojos y unas pantaletas negras con mallas de color rojo claro, me preguntaba si Kagome se vería mejor con eso.

-por favor-susurro la mujer caminando hacia mi sensualmente, para después tomar mis hombros y hacerme acostar en la cama mientras empezaba a desabotonar mi camisa- no me tortures mas, te necesito-susurro en mi oído, y en estas cosas no me hacia del rogar

-feh!-dije mientras besaba sus labios con fiereza y dejaba que ella quitara mi camisa para así después sentir como desabotonaba mi pantalón mientras yo recorría su garganta con mi lengua hasta llegar a su peche, odiaba tener obstáculos, así que con mis manos desabroche el brasier para después sentir como este caía para después ser arrojado por Kikio, y ahora que lo pensaba, tampoco me gustaba ser domado, así que gire quedando sobre ella y comenzar a apretar uno de sus senos mientras que al otro lo comenzaba a morder, me fascinaba estar así con ella

-mas…-gemía Kikio mientras enroscaba sus piernas en mi cintura, en ese momento se me vino a la mente a Kagome

-kag…-susurre al cerrar a mis ojos y ver que ella se encontraba debajo de mi, en ese momento la bese con fiereza, para después bajar por su cuello mientras gemía diciendo mi nombre, para después bajar mis manos hasta sus piernas y comenzar a acariciarlas, mientras yo bajaba por su vientre con miles de besos, hasta toparme con lo que seria la segunda prenda de su conjunto y la ultima. La deslice despacio, queria saber que se sentía estar dentro de ella…

-InuYasha-gimió Kikio, haciendo que abriera los ojos de golpe, y darme cuenta que ella no era Kagome

-diablos-dije para separarme bruscamente de la mujer

-InuYasha-me grito la mujer- que haces, ¿Por qué te parar?-me pregunto mientras besaba mi espalda

-olvídalo- dije mientras intentaba acomodar las cosas en mi cabeza, todo había sido ilusión mía

-sigue-me susurro Kikio en mi oído, a lo que yo solo suspiré, me voltee y la acosté en la cama, no iba a parar hasta que no me sacara de cabeza esa maldita fantasía.


	5. Chapter 5

Cap.5 queriéndote ver

No había podido dormir, sentía la necesidad de volver a ver InuYasha, de alguna forma sentía que con el a mi lado tenia las fuerzas necesarias para lograr lo que sea, por que el no era de la clase de gente que se compadecía de ti y te hacia todo, el te trataba igual, pero sabia que mis esperanzas eran en vanas, el tenia una ida y no tenia por que estar en la mía, pero aun así, esperaba poder verlo aunque sea el dia de hoy.

-Kagome levántate, mi niña se te va a hacer tarde-dijo mi nana mientras, como todas las mañanas, entraba haciendo un gran escándalo

-si-dije mientras me sentaba en el borde de la cama, para después poderme parar y empezar a caminar, mientras mi nana abría mi closet para escoger la ropa que llevaría el dia de hoy, pero cuando creía ya casi llegar a la puerta de mi baño, caí al tropezar con uno de mis zapatos tirando algo ovalado que se encontraba en mi buró al suelo y cayendo sobre el.

-mi niña-grito mi nana mientras oía sus pisadas mas fuertes hacia mi

-suspire, había intentado pararme pero me dolía mi rodilla, sentía como me ardía

-no, espera-me dijo mi nana mientras me mantenía en el suelo de mi cuarto- haz caído sobre un baso, dios mío sangra tanto tu rodilla, llamaré a la escuela para avisar que no iras,-dijo mi nana mientras se iba a dirigir a la puerta de mi cuarto

-no espera-grite, mientras escuchaba como cesaban sus pasos- no, nana, quiero ir a la escuela por favor-suplique

-pero si estas sangrando mucho-dijo mientras regresaba a mi, al inter yo pararme y sentarme en mi cama

-solo ponme una venda, por favor

-eso no es suficiente, mas tarde volvera a sangrar-dijo mi nana mientras me ponía papel en mi rodilla

- por favor, nana, sabes que solo puedo salir a la escuela, no tengo una vida, no me quites la alegría de todos mis días, el ver a mis amigos y tener contacto con la gente, por favor nana-volví a pedir

-….-al parecer dudaba- esta bien, pero en cuanto salgas me llamaras y vendré por ti para curarte

-si…-susurre feliz- que no me esperaras a la hora de la salida-pregunte, no era común que yo llamara a mi casa para que me recogieran, normalmente ya me esperaban afuera

-recuerda que por estas fechas empiezan tus concursos, y luego sales tarde, entonces es mejor que me llames cuando salgas para que pueda ir por ti-me comento mi nana mientras me acompañaba al baño – y ahora cubriré tu rodilla para que puedas bañarte

Diablos, ya era tarde, pero cuando se tenia a Kikio acostada en el pecho de uno, era lidiar con su mal carácter en la mañana si la despertabas, aunque, no queria llegar tarde a la escuela, esperaba llegar a saludar a Kagome, y tal vez quedarme a platicar con ella

-feh! Estupideces-dije ya recapacitando lo que había pasado por mi mente, para después pararme de la cama haciendo a Kikio a un lado para poder bañarme.

-InuYasha, ¿A dónde vas?- me preguntó la mujer mientras se estiraba en mi cama y se tallaba los ojos

-a bañarme, y deberías de hacer lo mismo, ya es tarde-dije mientras me dirigía a mi baño, pero el chillido de Kikio había parado mi acción

-no, quédate con migo, hoy no ahí que ir a la escuela-me dijo coquetamente, es que esta mujer nunca se cansaba

-no, vístete tengo que platicar con mis amigos-dije mintiendo de ante mano, ya tenia un plan y ninguna Kikio me lo iba ha estropear

-si claro, con el mujeriego de tu amigo y marimacha de tu amiga, claro me muero de ganas por verlos-dijo cínicamente

-si no quieres ir no vayas, dará lo mismo-dije esta ves fríamente, me comenzaba a cansar de esas escenitas

-¿sabes que, Taisho?, te detesto, y no se te ocurra hablarme hasta que te disculpes-me dijo mientras se comenzaba a cambiar

-feh!-yo nunca le rogaba a una mujer, ellas me rogaban a mi…..a veces-como quieras-dije mientras me metía a duchar.

Estaba impaciente, y sentía ardor en mi rodilla, pero eso no desviaba el nerviosismo que tenia por llegar a la escuela, y tal vez encontrarme con InuYasha, aunque eso seria tal ves imposible, el de seguro estaría haciendo otras cosas que quererme ver, aunque mantenía la esperanza, aunque sea pequeña, de oírlo.

-mi niña, ya llegamos, que tengas un lindo dia-dijo mi nana, mientras oía como me habrían la puerta del carro, para posterior mente ayudarme a parar

-gracias nana

-no se te olvide llamarme-dijo para después cerrar la puerta del carro y avanzar. Permanecí un momento en el mismo lugar por un tiempo, pero nada, al parecer mi esperanza era vaga

-si quieres te puedo acompañar-me dijeron por atrás

-gracias, Hojo, pero no quiero molestarte-susurre, no era la voz que queria escuchar

-no te preocupes, no es problema para mi-escuche como respuesta mientras Hojo tomaba mi mano y me acompañaba hacia la escuela

-creo que ella podría ir a su salón sola-dije al ver como este idiota se llevaba a Kagome de la mano, y aunque sabia que lo que había dicho no era cierto, por que de alguna forma era peligroso que ella se fuera así, no se me había ocurrido nada para decir

-si, pero no es de caballeros, y a todo esto ¿Quién eres?-le pregunto Hojo a InuYasha, el había venido

-mi nombre es InuYasha Taisho, y soy amigo de Kagome, y si me permites-dije caminando hacia ellos y tomando la mano de Kagome

-seré yo quien la lleve a su salón

-….-sentía como InuYasha tenia entre sus manos la mía, era tan cálido su agarre, aunque sabia que el no intentaba dar esa sensación.

-lamento decirte que eso no se puede-dijo Hojo mientras volvía a tomar mi mano, esto no se veía nada bien- tu no estudias aquí, y no tienes derecho a entrar a esta escuela

-puedo ver que tu no tienes ningún mal-dije ya cabreado por haberme quitado la mano de Kagome

-no, yo soy alumno de ayuda, yo estudio aquí como tu en tu escuela, solo que tengo otro deber, que es ayudar a mis compañeros que necesitan mi ayuda

-vaya-dije al ver para una idea muy buena por mi mente- así que eso se puede hacer, pues gracias-dije sonriendo mientras veía como en su cara del tipo se mostraba el error que había cometido al decirme esa información.- entonces ni te acomodes a llevar a Kagome, que pronto me veras con ella ayudándole-vaya tonterías que empezaba a decir

-lo dudo mucho, pero las clases ya van a comenzar así que nos vamos-dijo Hojo mientras me jalaba de la mano

-yo…-susurre al ser jalada por Hojo

-espera-dije mientras tomaba la otra mano de Kagome- al menos déjame saludarla- dije mientras veía como el la soltaba- buenos días Kagome –susurre mientras me acercaba a su cara, y veía como ella se paralizaba y se sonrojaba a la ves.

-buenos…días…InuYasha-susurre al sentir su cara cerca de la mía

-te veo a la hora de la salida, quiero saber como es que te has hecho eso en tu rodilla-dije algo enojado al no saber como se había lastimado, y es que venia vestida con unos shorts de mezclilla y una blusa color azul claro, con zapatos azul claro sin tacón y una diadema adornaba su cabeza, todo perfecto en ella, excepto esa venda en su rodilla

-si…-susurre, al no pensar que el lo notaria

-bien-dije mientras me acercaba a su mejilla para después besarla- que tengas lindo dia, y hasta entonces.

-….-oí como se iba alejando, mientras que era jalada por Hojo a la escuela, estaba tan feliz

El dia se estaba pasando de lo mas rápido, cuando normalmente se me hacia tan eterno, por lo que empezaba a quejarme o tomaba mi segunda opción, ir atrás de la escuela con alguna compañera, aunque esas ganas se me estaban pasando.

-vaya, me pregunto que desayunaste para estar de buen humor-dijo Miroku sentándose a mi lado, mientras íbamos a tomar la ultima clase del dia.

-pues fibra no es, así que descarta esa idea-dije con algo de animo, el cual aumento al ver a Kagome por la ventana en la clase que días antes la había robado

-no me digas que ya te has desecho de Kikio-mencionó mientras yo lo volteaba a ver

-no, ella sigue siendo mi novia, aunque el dia de hoy no ha molestado-dije para regresar la mirada y ver como ella comenzaba a platicar con el tipo de la mañana, maldito es que acaso no la dejaba-idiota-susurre

-hey! tranquilo, a mi no me interesa andar con ella-dijo Miroku

-no a ti no-dije con obviedad, para después ver como ellos comenzaban a reír, esto no me gustaba

-me cambiaré a esa escuela-dije mas para mi que para Miroku

-estas loco, ahí van puras personas que necesitan otra forma de atención, y es castigado el abuso a las estudiantes ahí, además aquí lo tienes todo

-no voy por ir a acostarme con alguien-aun- es por que…..olvídalo-dije con enfado, mientras veía como el maestro entraba a clase

-dentro se poco empezaran los concursos de música, quiero que estén preparados, es por eso que hoy les dejare la clase libre, pero les daré a cada quien la letra de la canción que tocaremos-dijo mi maestro mientras nos llamaba a cada uno- Kagome-dijo para después sentir como el se paraba en frente mío

-si maestro-dije para levantar la cara

-aquí esta el disco con la canción que cantaras, serás la vocalista-dijo mientras tomaba mi mano y me entregaba el CD-

-gracias –susurre-

-pueden retirarse-dijo mi maestro, para después parame y empezar a caminar, y aunque iba tentando al frente no fui consiente de que había una mesa al frente por lo que me golpe mi rodilla

-estas bien-pregunto uno de mis compañeros de música

-si, no es nada-dije tratando de sonreír, pero me estaba empezando a pulsar mi herida, así que solo cuando llegué a la puerta, me fui por la pared hacia la salida, pero sentía que mi pierna derecha no respondía haciendo que callera de rodillas, aumentando el dolor en mi rodilla derecha

-¡Kagome!-oí gritar


	6. Chapter 6 conciendonos

Cap.6 conociéndonos

Oía muchas voces, pero no sabia exactamente que era lo que decían, era como si hablaran en susurros y además de eso sentía mi pierna que era apretada por algo, suponía que era una venga o algo parecido por que no permitía que pudiera moverla con facilidad.

-que me paso-pregunté mientras trataba de moverme, pero mi hombro fue agarrado, llevándome de nuevo a acostarme

-te desmallaste, Kagome-le dije mientras veía como su cara se ponía en forma de confusión al oír que era yo el que le contestaba

-InuYasha…-susurre, no creí que el estuviera ahí

-descansa, ya le hablamos a tu nana y dice que viene para acá- le dije de una forma dulce, por alguna razón sentía la necesidad de tratarla de otra forma que las demás

-InuYasha, podemos hablar afuera-oí decir a un hombre que se encontraba un poco mas alejado de mi

-si Miroku-dije con desganas, y como no si estaba interrumpiendo, así que decidí salir de ahí con Miroku.

-te duele algo mas, pequeña-me pregunto quien yo suponía era la doctora

-no gracias-dije algo preocupada

-y bien-pregunte con algo de desgana

-InuYasha ¿Qué diablos te pasa?, note como si trataras a esa niña como si fuera el amor de tu vida, y solo es una mujer mas, no me digas que te estas empezando a ablandar por que esas son estupideces, que paso con el titulo que tienes-me gritaba Miroku

-venga deja de decir estupideces, solo la trato bien….por que es la hija del mejor amigo de mi padre, y recuerda que necesito dinero, así que no te creas que…ella es algo importante para mi-dije intentando sonar convincente y tratando de que Kagome no me oyera.

-vaya-decía de una forma mas aliviada Miroku, como si le hubiera quitado un peso de encima- mas te vale, por que si no todas las mujeres con las que te acuestas empezarían a molestar a esa pobre muchacha y además no era una persona sedentaria-decía entre risas Miroku

-estupideces-dije enojado- bueno nos vemos mañana, es mejor que te vayas, yo esperare a que vengan por ella-decía intentando fingir molestia

-claro, suerte-dijo entre risas, al parecer me había creído- hasta mañana-dijo empezando a caminar, saliendo de la escuela para "especiales" donde nos encontrábamos

-joven-dijo la doctora saliendo del cuarto de Kagome- la joven se encuentra estable, perdió mucha sangre por que la herida la parecer ya la traía de antes, y se infecto, al momento de que ella se golpeó en la rodilla como me comento, empezó a sangrar puesto que tenia vidrios en la herida, estos se profundizaron por el impacto y dejaron fluir mucha sangre, pero ahora ella esta estable, si quiere puede quedarse con ella, pero me acaban de avisar que no podrán venir por ella, entonces si gusta puedo llamar a algún ayudante de la escuela para que la lleve a su casa, creo que el joven Hojo aun está aquí-dijo la doctora esto ultimo en forma de duda

-no-dije mordazmente- yo la llevaré a casa, aun es temprano y hay luz, así que no se moleste en llamar a el

-bien, cuando quieran pueden irse-dijo la doctora en forma amistosa

-gracias-dije mientras entraba al cuarto donde se encontraba Kagome, para así cerrar la puerta detrás de mi y ver a Kagome acostada con la cabeza mirando hacia el techo

-quien es-pregunté al oír cuando la puerta del cuarto se había abierto y cerrado

-yo-dije con algo de risa, se veía tan linda con su cara de confusión

-por que estas aquí-pregunté de la forma mas cortes y menos grosera, por que de alguna forma le debía el hecho de que me hubiera ayudado

-suspiré- te dije que nos íbamos a ver a la salida-dije entre risas mientras me acercaba a ella, y ahora que caía en la cuenta, con ella siempre estaba riendo, diablos- y como llegue temprano a tu puerta, decidí entrar a tu salón y cuando iba entrando te vi caer y pues así es como estoy aquí-dije mientras me sentaba en la cama donde ella se encontraba acostada.

-oh!-susurre- gracias entonces-dije apenada al sentir a InuYasha sentado a lado mío- pero ya no deseo causarte mas molestias, si quieres puedes irte, ya han llamado a mi nana

-empecé a sonar como duda- no de hecho no, tu nana no puede venir al parecer tenia algo que hacer, por lo que tendré que llevarte yo a casa, así que no me pidas que me vaya, sino te iras sola-dije mintiendo

-oh, no-exclame con algo de miedo, nunca me había ido sola, ni siquiera sabia donde estaba mi escuela- crees poder llevarme, a mi casa-dije sonrojada

-si, pero con una condición-dije sonriendo de oreja a oreja

-cual-pregunte con miedo y duda

- que después de clases, me dejaras llevarte a tu casa, hasta que yo decida que ya no vayamos mas, te parece-pregunte, diablos desde cuando pedía permiso para hacer algo, yo lo hacia y ya

por unos minutos hasta que me decidí- esta bien, entonces, ¿nos vamos?-pregunte con desesperación.

-tanto te molesta que este cerca de ti-pregunté mientras me acercaba a su cara, me había estado aguantando las ganas de besarla desde que la había visto en la cama acostada, no sabia si aguantaría mas, queria saber a que sabían sus labios, siempre tan rosados.

-yo… es que creo….que….es…tarde….y…pues-comenzaba a tartamudear, no entendía por que, si nunca me había pasado esto, pero es que nunca había estado tan cerca de un hombre que no fuera familia mía, y me sentía tan rara, queria…queria ser besada-…..

-pero si aun es temprano-dije mientras rozaba mis labios con los de ella al hablar, al parecer empezaba a volver a ser yo, y eso no sabia si era bueno o malo.

-yo….-susurre pero no pude terminar mi palabra por que oí como habrían la puerta en ese momento

-señorita Kagome h….-vaya momento para interrumpir había elegido la doctora

-si doctora-dije separándome de Kagome sin ninguna prisa y volteándola a ver

- disculpen muchachos-dijo la doctora, pero yo estaba mas que sonrojada- es solo que venia a decir que si querían la escuela les proporcionaría un transporte

-no gracias-dije algo molesto- nos iremos a mi modo-dije mientras cargaba a Kagome en forma nupcial

-InuYasha ¿ que estas haciendo?-dije entre miedo y admiración mientras ponía mis manos en su cuello instantáneamente

-dije que nos iríamos a mi modo, y este es mi modo, así que, vámonos Kagome-dije mientras comenzaba a cargar a Kagome, la cual me sorprendía que no pesara nada, podía estar con ella en mis brazos por todo un dia y sabia que no me cansaría

- InuYasha, por favor bájame- decía mientras me aferraba mas a el, tenia miedo de caer

-no-dije mientras salía de la escuela y comenzaba a caminar hacia la casa de Kagome- y mientras llegamos cuéntame de ti

-pero ¿ que quieres saber?-dije con duda, mientras intentaba tranquilizarme

-pues, que te gusta hacer en tus momentos libres-dije como si esas fueran las preguntas que siempre se hacían

-lo dude- tocar un instrumento y cantar-dije felizmente

-y como es que tu puedes tocar un instrumento si…pues….no ves-dije con algo de pena por la pregunta temiendo que ella se deprimiera

-sonreí- pues como nunca hacia nada, a eso me dedique y no es tan difícil cuando es lo único que tienes que hacer para no molestar a los demás

-oh, lo siento-dije con algo de tristeza por ella-

-¿Por qué?-pregunté sin entender muy bien su disculpa

-pues, de seguro no fuiste muy feliz en tu niñez-dije como si fuera algo obvio, en sus condiciones muchas veces seria así

-lo dude- yo no lo veo así, pase tiempo con mi madre mientras vivía y siempre me sentí segura con ella-dije mientras sentía como InuYasha doblaba en una esquina, la primera, faltaban 3- y aunque nunca Salí a fiestas de amigos, siempre me sentí bien por estar con las personas que me quisieran-dije sonriendo

-vaya, hasta tu tienes una vida feliz-dije sin medir mis palabras

-¿ a que te refieres?, tu no-pregunte algo confundida

-veras-dije mientras me debatía si contárselo a ella si o no, nunca había hablado con nadie sobre este tema, entonces ¿Por qué tenia que hacerlo con ella?, bueno de alguna forma era una extraña, y sabia que no diría nada por que nadie que yo conozca la conoce, entonces ¿no había problemas? O ¿si?- soy el hijo de un romance que nunca debió de ser, ya que mi padre era el jefe de toda una corporación y mi madre su secretaria, cuando ella murió le pidió a mi padre que me diera su apellido y que me sustentara como prueba de su amor, así que este hiso eso, pero después vino su prometida con un hijo y se casaron, mi hermanastro se volvió el favorito de mi padre y eso que no era su hijo y yo ahora vivo en un departamento lejos de ellos por que no los soporto

-oh, pero sabes, aun después de eso, eres una persona buena-dije regalándole una sonrisa, segunda esquina

-vaya, pues gracias, pero nunca es bueno juzgar un libro sin conocerlo, ¿sabias?-no queria que ella creyera algo que en realidad no era

-¿Por qué dices eso?-no entendía a que venia eso, si el era muy amable, bueno rudo al principio y con cambios de humor y actitud, pero era bueno

-feh!-dije como si no fuera obvio- nada olvídalo, y a todo esto, nunca odiaste a tu hermano por nacer y morir tu madre

-vaya- me había sorprendido la forma tan ruda en que había preguntado algo así- pues no, mi madre era ciega, y de alguna forma ella deseaba que su mi hermano viviera ya que el estaba sano, así que no- tercera esquina, una mas

.-entonces, heredaste la enfermedad, y no tienes rencor por eso

-si-susurre-la herede, pero no, no tengo rencor, se que si mi madre pudiera, no me hubiera dejado esto

-vaya- sonaba tan segura de sus palabras que de alguna forma envidiaba la seguridad que tenia de ser ella y no aparentar ser algo, ser alguien.-llegamos

-vaya-había olvidado el conteo- gracias-dije sonriéndole

-bien-dije mientras la bajaba- si quieres te llevo hasta la cama-dije de forma sensual, el habiente estaba cambiando

-no gracias-dije mientras sentía como mi cara comenzaba a arder- creo que tocare para que un el mayordomo me venga a ayudar-dije apenada

-entonces, nos vemos mañana y avisa del traro-dije mientras me acercaba a ella

-si….-susurre al sentir como algo venia, y temía que fuera su cara

-adiós-susurre mientras besaba la comisura de sus labios, que al instante me había sabido tan dulces que me separe un momento para robarle un beso de sus labios, no había soportado la tentación- que descanses-dije después de sepárame y comenzar a caminar, dejando a Kagome sin ninguna respuesta

-…me…beso-susurre mientras me tocaba mis labios y empezaba a oír a mi nana llamarme desde la puerta de la casa.


End file.
